1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to dispensers for flowable or extrudable materials, and more particularly to dispensers for extrudable cosmetics and the like.
2. Background Information
Some cosmetic, e.g., lipstick, dispensers employ a two-piece unit about the size of a fountain pen, one piece serving as an applicator and the other as a cover for the applicator tip. The unit contains a supply of cosmetic within the applicator along with an extrusion mechanism that operates to dispense a desired amount of cosmetic onto the tip. Cosmetic application with a dispenser of this type has become widespread and so the details of construction and operation are important.
Use of the unit involves grasping the cover with one hand and the applicator with the other in order to separate them with a slight tug like two pieces of a pen. Then, releasing the cover, the user rotates the two ends of the applicator relative to each other in order to operate the extrusion mechanism within. This extrudes the desired amount of cosmetic for application. After application of the cosmetic, the user places the cover back over the tip.
Although this arrangement is convenient in some respects, there are certain drawbacks that need to be overcome. For example, some cosmetic dispensers carry the supply of cosmetic within the body of the applicator and they operate to extrude the cosmetic through the applicator tip toward the outer surface of the tip. But this arrangement may result in an uneven distribution of cosmetic across the tip surface as well making the applicator heavier and/or longer than desired for optimum results.
Furthermore, the extrusion mechanism is often somewhat complicated, costly to fabricate, and inconvenient to operate. For example, it may include a piston within the applicator that can be advanced against the cosmetic supply for extrusion purposes by rotating the tip end of the applicator relative to the other end of the applicator. However, this is sometimes difficult to do without setting down or at least releasing the cover in order to free both hands for operation of the extrusion mechanism. This may, in turn, result in extra time and effort, as well as the possibility of misplacing the cover.
It would be advantageous to have a new dispenser that overcomes these concerns.